You're Kraken Me Up
You're Kraken Me Up is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the first episode of Internet Season 4, and the 79th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Russell serenades Giggles on a boat ride. We find out just how much of a sucker for love he truly is. Meanwhile, Lumpy fulfills his lifeguard duties and jumps in at the first sign of danger. Will he get sucked into trouble too? The new season of Happy Tree Friends officially kicks into high gear! Expect more episodes, games and even some NEW surprises! Stay tuned… Plot It's a warm, sunny day at the beach, and Pop, Cub, and Petunia are obviously having fun. On lifeguard duty, Lumpy looks through his binoculars and spots Giggles and Russell set out to sea on a boat, lowering an anchor, which, unfortunately, lands on a giant Squid, waking it up and provoking it. As Russell seduces Giggles with a charming song from his ukulele, his hook suddenly breaks the strings, prompting Russell to fix the situation. But as he's doing so, the giant Squid grabs onto Giggles' body and head, decapitates her, and places its tentacle in her head with one of its suction cups sticking out of her mouth, impersonating her. Unaware of what had happened, Russell gives Giggles a flower, and she leaps on him and "kisses" him. However, the suction cup sucks some of Russell's skin off, taking him by surprise. Under the boat, another tentacle pushes out the cork covering a small hole on the bottom of the boat, grabs one of Russell's wooden legs and pulls him halfway through the hole. Lumpy witnesses this and jumps off his lifeguard chair to go to duty, accidentally killing Petunia in the process by decapitating her with her U.V. Cub, who buried Pop's body in the sand (leaving nothing but his head exposed), notices Petunia's severed head and wonders about it. Before Lumpy can reach the boat, however, it is pulled underwater, and Lumpy dives in to save Russell. However, when he returns back to the beach, he only manages to bring the giant Squid's tentacle (the same one with Giggles' severed head), and thinking that it's actually Giggles, he blows air into Giggles' "mouth", allowing the giant Squid to rip off a patch of skin from Lumpy's mouth. The tentacle then starts to put its suction cup on Lumpy's lips. Everybody mistakes this attack as some very hot lip action, so they begin cheering. At Lumpy's house, we see Lumpy with a lot of red patches covering his body, showing that the tentacle "kissed" him quite a few times. The tentacle with Giggles' head is lying in his bed (queen-sized), suggesting that Lumpy and "Giggles" are married/dating since they are sleeping together. Lumpy then hears crying in the distance. It turns out to be coming from a baby bed, and in it, shows another tentacle, this time, it has the severed head of Cub on it, apparently Lumpy's and "Giggles' " baby. Lumpy then gives "Cub" some milk and begins sucking it down (don't ask how). Moral "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its meant to be." Deaths #Giggles is beheaded by a giant squid. #Petunia is decapitated with her U.V by Lumpy. #Russell is forced through a hole in his boat and likely drowns in the ocean. (debatable and not shown) #Cub is beheaded by the giant squid. (Death not shown) Injuries #A patch of Russell's skin is ripped off by the suction cups on the squid's tentacles. #Lumpy has patches of skin ripped off by the giant squid's suction cups. Goofs #Although Russell appears in this episode with a big role, he is missing at the opening. #Lumpy has a starring card in the intro, though he appears on the featuring card. #When Russell tosses the anchor into the water, a rope is clearly visible. But once Russell starts playing with his ukulele, the rope is suddenly missing. #Lumpy has his teeth in his snout near his nostrils, but in All Flocked Up, he has only bones in his snout. #In Sea What I Found, Russell gets up to change his peg legs; showing that they're not attached to him. Though in this episode, when The Giant Squid grabs Russell by the peg leg, it doesn't remove. #Lumpy's mouth was on the Squid's suction cup when he was resuscitating Giggles, therefore his snout shouldn't have been ripped off. #When Russell was dragged by the squid through a hole in his boat, the boat seems to be larger. #It is shown at the end that the head of Cub is crying, even though he's dead. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "you're cracking me up," which means to make someone laugh. *Like All Work and No Play, this episode was announced 3 months after Buns of Steal. * The featuring card in this episode holds the record for having the highest number of characters on the slide (5). * The title of this episode is similar to the title of the episode You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *Truffles appears behind an umbrella after Lumpy lowers his binoculars. *This episode features Petunia's first death since Breaking Wind and her first on-screen since Royal Flush. *As mentioned in this episode's description, this marks a new season (4th season) of Happy Tree Friends. * Despite many fans speculating that Giggles cheats on Cuddles, this is possibly proven false as Cuddles is seen on the beach with no apparent problem with Giggles and Russell being together, and even cheers when he thinks that Giggles is kissing Lumpy. It is possible that this episode took place after or before they got together. *Russell is responsible for Giggles, Cub and his death. *Giggles is the first character to die in the 4th season. *This is the second time (even if he is dead) that Cub is seen with a baby bottle, the first time was in Bottled Up Inside. *Petunia's death is similar to Giggles death in Helping Helps And Breaking Wind. *Though not a Love Bite or a Valentine special, this episode is the second to explore the relationship between Giggles and Russell, after Sea of Love. *Much like trailer videos for Bottled Up Inside and No Time Like the Present, this episode's trailer spoils a character's injury. *Somehow, the trailer for this episode has the scenes arranged in some way that the actual episode looks different. The trailer shows the first scene of the actual episode, yet Lumpy instantly discovers the injured Russell and quickly goes into the sea to rescue him, without showing him decapitating Petunia and Russell's boat sinking. *This is the third time that Mr. Pickels looks like a normal pickle throughout his appearance, the other times were The Chokes On You, All In Vein, and All Work and No Play. *The background is similar to Water Way to Go (albeit with blue sky and sea instead of peach sky and purple sea). *Russell's death is similar to Handy's death in No Time Like the Present, as they were both dragged through holes. *Like real squids, The Giant Squid shows intelligence, when it manipulates the severed heads of Giggles and Cub to lure its targets, Russell and Lumpy, respectively. *This is the second time for Pop to bring Cub to a beach only for it to go wrong. Ironically in the latter episode Pop buried Cub while in this episode is vice-versa. *This is the first time that Lammy is seen directly with Cuddles. *This is the first time Lammy is seen with another character that isn't Giggles, Petunia and/or Flaky. *This is one of the few episodes that the video thumbnail for both the Mondo website and YouTube upload are virtually identical. Both thumbnails spoil Russell's death. **Also, this is one of the few episodes to be released on YouTube and Mondo at the same date. *All deaths except for Russell's involve decapitation. *The coffee mug at the end that Lumpy holds is the same as the one in Ipso Fatso. *This is one of the rare times Pop isn't responsible for Cub's death. *This is the first time since The Chokes on You that Lammy and Mr. Pickles doesn't kill anybody. *All the characters that were decapitated in this episode were all voiced by Ellen Connell. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Starring Russell Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2013 Episodes